<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dead Man's Curve by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267280">Dead Man's Curve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Complicated Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Temporary Amnesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just for the record, you love him. Just for the record, they don't yell you that. And you wanted things to stay still. But hearts break, sunsets end, cars crash and people die, and nothing ever stays the same.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dead Man's Curve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is going to be a long ride, hope you guys enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jordan<em>: "It takes two drivers to crash."</em></p><p>Nick<em>: "Suppose you meet someone just as careless as yourself?"</em></p><p>Jordan:<em> "I hope I never will."</em></p><p>- F. Scott Fitzgerald,<em> The Great Gatsby</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just for the record, you love him.</p><p>Just for the record, they don't tell you that.</p><p>You, Oikawa Tooru, you're sitting in your penthouse. The couch costs more than a third world country. The TV is tuned to HNK.</p><p>Always.</p><p>Because everything else invariably reminds you of him.</p><p>Some news anchor drones on about a market place getting bombed.</p><p>
  <em>A shooting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eight women brawl at a bar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Olympic gold medallist Oikawa Tooru’s Triumphant return to Japan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>MSBY Star player Bokuto Koutarou proposes to longtime lover and famous mangaka Akaashi Keiji at the EJP vs MSBY game.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>International conference on medical and health science.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>An earthquake.</em>
</p><p>Sometimes the world is out of control.</p><p>Just for the record, they don't tell you that.</p><p>The single malt in your hand is cold, the liquid amber in the dim light. It burns your lips, burns your throat. Your gold medal, it lies on the chair next to you. Carelessly thrown. It's worth enough money to save a few homeless people.</p><p>Feed a village for a month.</p><p>Give an entire city running water.</p><p>The lamp and sculpture are exquisite.</p><p>He picked them.</p><p>In the corner, you hear the fireplace pop and crackle.</p><p>Your heart breaks.</p><p>Always.</p><p>At sunset, it burns the sky outside. Sets it on fire. Makes everything wrong. Upside down.</p><p>And it's so beautiful - like him - that you want to capture it always. Because anything less than forever is too short.</p><p>The news anchor talks about <em>how Ben Affleck dumped Ana de Armas.</em></p><p>Just for the record, they'll tell you all about that.</p><p>The glass in your hand, it's empty now. You bring the bottle to the edge with a <em>clink</em>, and the amber liquid, it flows quickly into the bottom.</p><p>You glance at the television, noting a serious car accident in Miyagi. Some Athletic Trainer on the way back to Sendai or something.</p><p>The news anchor tells how the chauffeur was killed instantly.</p><p>The Athletic Trainer, he's in critical condition.</p><p>And you, you're drunk. You're drunk, but you hear his name.</p><p>You look around the room. The scotch in your hand is cold. The liquid is amber. Your gold medal hasn't moved.</p><p>No one else is there.</p><p>You look at the TV again, and the on-location news anchor, he tells you.</p><p><em>He </em>says his name.</p><p><em>Iwaizumi Hajime-san</em>, he tells you.</p><p>And then you see his face. It's a flash, a split second. Blood runs down from above his forehead. The same blood you've seen when he fell off the tree next to your childhood home. When he tripped running in the park. When he fell off his bike in middle school.</p><p>But this time, he's not crying.</p><p>His eyes are closed. Peaceful.</p><p>For a heartbeat, you see him. Which is as good as forever, really. Because it's less than.</p><p>And then there's a commercial about iPads.</p><p>The fireplace, it pops and crackles.</p><p>Just for the record, you're not <em>that </em>drunk.</p><p>Just for the record, you love him.</p><p>And you wanted things to stay still in that perfect moment you had.</p><p>But.</p><p>Hearts break, sunsets end, cars crash.</p><p>People die.</p><p>And nothing ever stays the same.</p><p>Just for the record, they don't tell you that.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi, he looks out the window. The sunset is bright against the sky.</p><p>Burning, like someone took a match and set it on fire. Like all of the watercolors in the world defied gravity in the split second every artist was watching the sky for inspiration.</p><p>Sometimes the world is out of control.</p><p>Just for the record, they don't tell him that.</p><p>It's so beautiful, it hurts.</p><p>But it's not like he hasn't felt that before.</p><p>Maybe he needs to clear his head. The snow outside his window covers the ground with a white sheen, and the cold, he can feel it soaking through the glass.</p><p>He needs to <em>think </em>again. Needs to be that Iwaizumi, who could love someone and still not sleep with them. Who could take care of everyone. Everything. The Iwaizumi that went to UCI. Iwaizumi who’s the youngest athletic trainer for Team Japan.</p><p>The Iwaizumi Hajime that didn't want to spend the rest of his life hopelessly in love with Oikawa Tooru.</p><p>(And he knows that Iwaizumi never really existed).</p><p>Just for the record, they don't tell him that.</p><p>She sighs, putting in a new pair of Bose headphones from his friends from UCI for Christmas. Or Hanukkah, actually. The <em>holidays</em>. He tunes his iPad to some HNK podcast. And music, he doesn't listen to it anymore.</p><p>Every song reminds Iwaizumi of him.</p><p>Some news anchor drones on about a market place getting bombed.</p><p>
  <em>A shooting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eight women brawl at a bar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Olympic gold medallist Oikawa Tooru’s Triumphant return to Japan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>MSBY Star player Bokuto Koutaro proposes to longtime lover and famous mangaka Akaashi Keiji at the EJP vs MSBY game.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>An International conference on medical and health science.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>An earthquake.</em>
</p><p>Sometimes the world is out of control.</p><p>Just for the record, they don't tell him that.</p><p>He wants to save the sunset for himself. Wants to capture it. It makes him so sad, because it's not going to last long enough. The sunset, it's not going to last forever.</p><p>The chauffeur's hands sit, white and controlling, against the wheel.</p><p>And his heart breaks.</p><p>Always.</p><p>Just for the record, he really does love him.</p><p>The trees around him, some are green and full, holding loads of snow on the branches. They bend. They don't break.</p><p>Some are thin, shooting up towards the sky with disregard towards gravity.</p><p>Sometimes the world is out of control.</p><p>Just for the record, they don't tell him that.</p><p>And he knows they're going too fast.</p><p>The chauffeur's hands sit, white and controlling, against the wheel.</p><p>Pulling, grasping. Yanking.</p><p>But the ice hidden in the black of the road, it's too much.</p><p>Too fast.</p><p>And he knows.</p><p>Recognizes it before his heart starts beating faster. It's called epinephrine. Adrenaline.</p><p>The sunset flips upside down.</p><p>Once.</p><p>Twice.</p><p>Three times.</p><p>Sometimes the world is out of control.</p><p>Just for the record, he loves him.</p><p>And he wanted things to stay still in that perfect moment they had.</p><p>But.</p><p>Hearts break, sunsets end, cars crash.</p><p>People die.</p><p>And nothing ever stays the same.</p><p>Just for the record, they don't tell him that.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>let me know your thoughts!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>